Hassliebe ist doch die schönste Liebe
by xAmizax
Summary: es ist ein deutscher os über das pairing kakuzuxhidan. es gibt dazu nich wirklich viel zu sagen also: einfach lesen;


Kakuzu X Hidan OS

**Hassliebe ist doch die schönste Liebe**

Alsooo: ich hatte vor ein paar Tagen ein Kakuzu X Hidan Bild gezeichnet und hab deswegen das unstillbare verlangen bekommen, ein OS über meine beiden Lieblings Akas zu schrieben:) Auch ist das Wetter zurzeit eher bescheiden und ich hab nich viel anderes zu tun^^ Hierbei handelt es sich um meine erste Deutsche FF^^

„…" Sprechen/Soundeffekte (xD)

-…- Gedanken

_Kursiv _Japanische Ausdrücke

Es regnete. Mal wieder. Hidan war klatschnass und er fror. Seine sonst so gute Laune wurde mit jedem Regentag mieser. -Dieser Sommer war doch einfach die verarsche schlecht hin!- Fluchte er innerlich und trat nach einem Stein der im hohen Bogen über den Weg flog und sich ein paar Meter weiter wieder auf dem Weg platzierte. Hidan trat wieder dagegen und das gleiche Szenario wiederholte sich. Der silberhaarige hob seinen Fuß um wieder gegen den kleinen, grauen Widersacher zu treten. Doch anstatt zu treten, nahm er seine Sense vom Rücken und mit einem „Ha! Denkste, was!" spaltete es den Stein in Zwei. Zufrieden befestigte Hidan seine Sense wieder auf dem Rücke und machte einen großen Schritt über die Überbleibsel des Steins. Hinter ihm grummelte es und ein „Wie kann man nur so kindisch sein!" drang an seine Ohren. Er drehte sich um und funkelte die Quelle der Beleidigung böse an. „Klappe du geldgeiler Sack!" fauchte er. Kakuzu sah ihn kalt an und seine grünen Augen jagten Hidan ein Schauer über den Rücken. Er hätte es niemals zugegeben, aber manchmal jagte sein Partner ihm Angst ein. „Lauf weiter oder ich töte dich", war die ruhige Antwort zu seiner Beleidigung. „Boa! Wir jagen diesem grauhaarigem Konoha Nin schon nun seit Tagen hinterher und nix ist passiert! Wir sind hier in der Pampa und nicht mal ein Dorf ist in der Nähe und außerdem müsste ich dringend mal wieder opfern!" echauffierte sich Hidan doch Kakuzu rollte nur mit den Augen und ging einfach weiter. „He! Warte!" brülle der Zurückgelassene und hetzte dem Mundschutzträger hinterher. –Wieso renn ich dem überhaupt hinterher?- Er hatte einfach keinen Bock mehr auf irgendwelche langwierigen Verfolgungsjagten die nur für einen Grund ausgeführt wurden: Kakuzu war mal wieder scharf auf ein Kopfgeld! Dieses Mal war es _Kakashi no Sharingan__1_ den sie verfolgten. Konnten sie den nicht irgendwann wenn er ihnen über den Weg lief als, so zusagen, Zwischenmalzeit einsacken? Er seufzte laut und Kakuzu schaute ihn aus dem Augenwinkel an. „Mensch, hör doch mal auf zu jammern! Wir kommen ja bald in ein Dorf", informierte Kakuzu Hidan. Angesprochener drehte seinen Kopf und sein normales, leicht sadistisches Grinsen schlich sich wieder auf sein hübsches Gesicht. „Danke Jashin-sama!" seufzte er und Kakuzu atmete lautstark aus. „Dein komischer Gott kann nichts dafür, dass wir bald in ein Dorf kommen! Dass das Dorf gebaut wurde hat etwas mit ganz normal Sterblichen zu tun und natürlichen Ressourcen", zerstörte der Ältere die Seifenblase des Jüngeren. „Ein ungläubiger, alter Sack wie du, der immer blasphemische Kommentare von sich gibt, versteht nichts von meiner tiefen Verbundenheit zu Jashin-sama!" faselte Hidan euphorisch mit einem leicht säuerlichen Gesichtsausdruck. Seine Augen, die in Richtung Himmel abgedriftet waren, fixierten wieder seinen Seitenüber (Autoren Kommi: wenn man keinen Gegenüber, sondern eben einen Seitenüber hatxD), der ihn aber gekonnt ignorierte. Plötzlich befand sich eine rote Klinge an Kakuzus Hals, die dieser aber einfach mit der rechten Hand von sich schob und sich nun andererseits Kakuzus linke Hand fest um Hidans Hals geschlossen hatte. „Wenn du mich weiter nervst, dann denke ich mir einen möglichst schmerzhaften Weg aus deinen unsterblichen, verkorksten Körper leiden zu lassen!" Die Hand entfernte sich vom Arm und die schwarzen Seile dehnten sich immer weiter. Hidan flog rückwärts und krachte, von einem widerlichen „Knack" und lauten splittern begleitet, in einen Baum. Hidans Gesicht verzerrte sich vor Schmerz und Blut lief ihm aus den Mundwinkeln, er blickte an sich hinunter und sah ein kleines, ehemals braunes und nun rotes Etwas aus seiner Brust stecken. „Du Arschloch hast mich auf einen Zweig gedrückt!" brüllte Hidan und nun glaubte er doch tatsächlich eine fieses Grinsen auf Kakuzus Gesicht breit machte. „Grins nich so dreckig, du Sadist!"

„Als ob ich wegen dir grinsen würde…obwohl vielleicht doch wenn du an einer Fliege erstickst die in deinen Mund geflogen ist weil du ihn zu weit aufgerissen hast", kam es ruhig zurück und Kakuzu zog seine Hand zurück und dann drehte er sich weg von Hidan. Hidan klappte die Kinnlade runter. -Als ob mir so was passieren würde!- Er war empört. –Das gibt Rache!- er griff nach dem fiesen, blutrünstigem Zweig und ruckte ihn etwas hin und her. Dabei entfuhr ihm ein wohliges Stöhnen. Er ruckte noch etwas mehr an dem Zweig bis jener brach und Hidan ihn nach vorne rauszog. Er hatte nicht bedacht das Holz es an sich hat zu splittern wenn es gebrochen wird und so steckten ein paar miese Splitter im Wundenein- und Ausgang fest. Blut tropfte vom Zweig. Hidan zielte und schmiss den Zweig in Richtung Kakuzu. Kurz bevor das Flugobjekt sein Ziel traf, wurde es mit einer Hand abgefangen und Bluttropfen klatschten auf Kakuzus beiges Kopftuch. Hidan, von den Schmerzen schon in guter Laune, lachte laut los und schien sich nicht mehr einzukriegen. Kakuzu drehte sich um 90° und kam mit großen Schritten auf Hidan zu. Nur Zentimeter von dem Jashinist entfernt blieb er stehen. Kakuzu platzierte seine Arme zu beiden Seiten von Hidans Kopf und beugte sein Gesicht runter zu Hidans. Hidan schluckte leicht und sah in die nur Zentimeter entfernten, dunkel grünen Augen. „Wenn du noch einmal Etwas blutverschmiertes nach mir wirfst, lernst du mich richtig kennen und es wird kein gutes Ende für dich nehmen", flüsterte Kakuzu und seine raue Stimme sendete einen nicht unangenehmen Schauer über Hidans Körper. Es pisste Hidan ungemein an, dass er als stolzer Jashin-Anhänger so eine Demütigung über sich ergehen lassen musste. Er legte eine Hand auf Kakuzus Brust und die Augen des grün-Äugigen weiteten sich leicht. Hidan grinste anzüglich und schubste Kakuzu dann von sich. Er ging zurück zu seiner Sense, hob sie auf und band sie sich wieder auf den Rücken und begann loszulaufen. Als er keine folgenden Schritte hinter sich hörte, drehte er sich um und sah das Kakuzu immer noch an dem Baum stand. „Bist du da fest gewachsen oder versuchst du den Baum durch anstarren dazu zu bringen dir ein Paar Ryou zugeben?" rief Hidan und lachte. Kakuzu drehte sich genervt um und zischte: „Leck mich!" als er an Hidan vorbei ging.

Kakuzu war offensichtlich sehr, sehr angepisst. Er war nicht auf die ganzen Sticheleien und nervigen Anmerkungen von Hidan eingegangen und war schon die letzten Stunden, seit der kleine Streit ausgeartet war, schweigsam gewesen. Sie folgten dem Weg noch ein paar Stunden bis es langsam Dämmerte und ein Dorf in weiter Ferne sichtbar wurde. Hidan grinste und empfand Vorfreude. „Ahh, das sieht nach einem guten Dorf für das eine oder andere Opfer für Jashin-sama", sagte er und schielte zu seinem Partner. Der guckte nur weiter geradeaus und presste dann heraus: „Und wehe du brauchst wieder so lange und bitte lass dein dämliches Ritual am Ende weg- die halbe Stunde können wir laufend verbringend!" Hidans Kiefermuskeln spannten sich an und er knirschte mit den Zähnen, verkniff sich aber eine bissige Antwort- die Stimmung war sowieso schon im Negativbereich. Er nickte nur und dachte: -Mein Ritual ziehe ich trotzdem durch! Das hat etwas mit meiner Ehre als Jashin-Anhänger zu tun!-. Sie legten einen Zahn zu und waren schon bei Anbruch der Dunkelheit in dem kleinen Dorf angekommen. Die Straßen waren noch belebt und die Menschen saßen gut gelaunt draußen vor Restaurants, redeten und lachten. Kakuzu murrte: „Ich kann diese gute Laune nicht ausstehen!" Hidan drehte sich überrascht zu seinem bis jetzt schweigsamen Begleiter und ihm rutschte ein „Oh, es kann reden!" heraus. Kakuzu ignorierte sein Kommentar und sagte: „Ich geh schnell Essen kaufen und dann warte ich am Nord Tor von diesem verdammten Dorf! Mach hin mit deinem Scheiß!" Er drehte sich um und tauchte in der Menge unter. Hidan seufzte- er seufzte eindeutig zu viel an diesem Tag- und begab sich zum Dorfrand. Das Glück war auf seiner Seite und er entdeckte ein Hotel. Er grinste fies und betrat das Hotel und ging zur Rezeption. „_Konbanwa__2_. Was kann ich für sie tun?"

"Ich suche ein Zimmer für die Nacht. Pennen hier schon viele Leute?" Der Mann sah etwas verwirrt aus antwortete aber höflicherweise mit: „_Sumimasen__3_, aber wir sind ausgebucht." Hidan grinste dämonisch. „Na das ist doch ideal…" Er nahm seine Sense vom Rücken und ging auf den Mann mit mordlustigem Blick los. Dieser stieß nur noch ein „_Chikushou kuso__4_!" und dann hatte er eine Sense in der Brust. Blut quoll aus seiner Brust und er kippte um. „Und weiter geht's", sagte Hidan gut gelaunt. Die nächste Zeit waren Schreie aus dem Hotel zu hören. Als die Schreie verstummt waren, trat eine halbe Stunde später ein junger, grauhaariger Mann aus dem Hotel. Hidan war zufrieden; er hatte eine Menge Leute geopfert, er hatte sein Ritual durchgeführt und sogar geduscht! „Es geht doch nix über ein Blutbad", schwelgte er. Er trabte entspannt zum Nord Tor und als er ankam wurde er von einem vermummten, in einem stylischen Mantel gekleideten Mann erwartet. „Du _baka__5_ hast dein dämliches Ritual durchgeführt!" stellte Kakuzu genervt fest. „Jetzt beruhig dich mal! Blasphemie finde ich echt nicht angebracht!" knurrte Hidan zurück. Kakuzu drehte sich um, bückte sich leicht und hatte einen Aktenkoffer in der Hand als er sich wieder aufrichtete. „Is das Kohle?" fragte Hidan gelangweilt.

„Ja. Während du dich mit unnützen Sachen beschäftigt hast, habe ich einen Dieb mit hohem Kopfgeld gesucht, gefunden, getötet, zu einem Leichenhändler gebracht und das Kopfgeld eingestrichen", erzählte Kakuzu und fügte noch hinzu: „Im Gegensatz zu dir, nehme ich meine Verantwortungen- als Akatsukis Geldbörse- ernst." Hidan verdrehte die Augen und stöhnte gen Himmel:

„Jashin-sama mach was gegen diesen Geldsack!" und zu Kakuzu fauchte er: „Du schleppst mich zu diesem Dorf wegen eines KOPFGELDES? Es findet sich schon noch genügend Kohle ohne Umwege zu laufen!"

„Vorsorge ist besser als Nachsorge!" antwortete Kakuzu gelangweilt und ging in Richtung des Waldes der im Dunkeln kaum noch zu erkennen war. –Womit hab ich nur so was verdient?- fragte sich Hidan und folgte Kakuzu.

Sie liefen ein Stück in besagtes Waldstück hinein bis Kakuzu plötzlich anhielt und den Aktenkoffer vorsichtig abstellte. „Pennen wir hier?" fragte Hidan und Kakuzu nickte nur. Hidan nahm seine Sense vom Rücken und stellte sie gegen einen Baum und setzte sich zwischen die Wurzeln von ebendiesem. Hidan lehnte sich gegen den Baum gegenüber, kramte in den Tiefen seines Mantels und holte eine Tüte hervor. Hidan zog fragend die Augenbrauen hoch und griff nach der Tüte, die Kakuzu gerade in die Mitte gestellt hatte, und blickte rein. „Ahh, Essen", kommentierte er, griff hinein und beförderte eine quadratische Box zutage. Die Tüte stellte er wieder in die Mitte und Kakuzu nahm sich die andere Box. Kakuzu nahm den Deckel ab, die Stäbchen heraus und zog Maske und Kopfbedeckung herunter. Auch Hidan nahm den Deckel ab und freute sich über den Inhalt, bei dem es sich um Spareribs handelte- sein Lieblings Essen. Dann nahm er die Stäbchen heraus und fing an zu essen. Es schmeckte sehr gut und er war sicher, dass es kein Fastfood war. Deswegen aß er mit Wonne weiter und keiner sprach kein Wort. Als beide fertig waren seufzte Hidan zufrieden, doch konnte er sich sein Kommentar nicht verkneifen: „Diesmal hast du dir wohl deinen Geiz sonst wo hin gesteckt", stichelte Hidan.

„Musst du mich immer nerven?" meckerte Kakuzu und gähnte. Hidan grinste breit und leicht dreckig. „Grins nicht doof!" motzte Kakuzu.

„Ach, grinsen ist also verboten, hm?" fragte Hidan und grinste breit.

„Ja!" bestätigte der motzige Gegenüber. Hidan schmiss einen Stein nach Kakuzu, aber der fing ihn noch einen guten Meter vor seinem Gesicht auf und schmiss ihn zurück. Hidan kugelte sich schnell zur Seite und schräg über ihm schlug der Stein in den Baum ein und hinterließ ein tiefes Loch. „Scheiße man! Willst du mich umbringen?" fragte Hidan und Kakuzu grinste fies.

„Das du überhaupt noch Fragen musst ist echt traurig", erwiderte Kakuzu. Hidan atmete lautstark durch die Nase aus und steckte dann Kakuzu die Zunge raus. „Wenn du mir weiter die Zunge raussteckst, reiß ich sie ab!" knurrte Kakuzu und murmelte dann irgendwas von „keinen Respekt vor der älteren Generation" und Hidan lachte los. Kakuzu sah ihn empört an und trat Hidan kräftig gegen den Fuß. „Au!" rief Hidan, aber anstatt von den Schmerzen angetan zu sein, fluchte er los: „Bei Jashin-sama, was sollte das denn? Wenn du füßeln willst, such dir wen anders!" –Ha! Der hat gesessen!- feixte Hidan und hatte damit nicht unrecht; Kakuzus Gesicht zierte ein ganz leichter Rotschimmer und er schien mal wieder wütend zu sein, denn seine Hand schnellte vor und legte sich fest um Hidans Hals. Hidan, ganz der Masochist, fand es geil und durch einen starken Impuls getrieben, griff er nach den sich windenden Seilen und zog kräftig in seine Richtung. Damit traf er Kakuzu eiskalt und der Ältere wurde nach vorne gerissen und fand sich nach einer kurzen Flugeinlage auf Hidan liegend wieder, der durch die 63,2 Kilo auf ihm ruckartig am Baumstamm seitwärts herunter gerutscht war. Hidans Gesicht war zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag nur wenige Zentimeter von seinem entfernt und violette Augen sahen ihn keck an. „Du bist aba aufdringlich", flüsterte Hidan verführerisch. Kakuzu hatte keinen Plan was ihn dazu trieb, aber er grinste anzüglich zurück und überwand die letzten Zentimeter zwischen ihren Lippen und küsste Hidan.

Hidan war erstaunt wie weich Kakuzus Lippen waren und ein unerklärliches Verlangen stellte seine sonst schon geringe Gehirnaktivität auf null und seine Arme legten sich um Kakuzus Hals und zog ihn näher zu sich, die Augen geschlossen. Kakuzus Gehirn schien auch jegliche Aktivität aufgegeben zu haben, denn er schloss die Augen und fuhr mit seiner Zunge leicht über Hidans Lippen und jene öffneten sich willig unter der leichten Berührung. Kakuzu verstrickte Hidan in einen innigen Zungenkuss und Hidan entwich ein leises Seufzen. Wie durch dieses kleine Geräusch aus einer Trance geholt, kapierten beide gleichzeitig was sie da gerade machten und sofort lösten sie den Kuss- die Augen weit aufgerissen. Hidan löste seine Arme von Kakuzus Hals und dieser setzte sich ruckartig auf und saß nun auf Hidans Becken. Er fuhr sich unwirsch durch die braunen Haare und Blickte verwirrt irgendwo in den Wald. Hidan räusperte sich. „Öhm, du sitzt noch auf mir." Kakuzus Kopf ruckte zurück und er sah Hidan an. man konnte fast die Zahnrädchen hinter seiner Stirn rattern hören und langsam schien er zu begreifen was der grau Haarige unter ihm gemeint haben könnte, denn stand auf und setzte sich zurück zu seinem Baum. Hidan richtete sich langsam auf und als er Kakuzu anblickte, stieg ihm die Röte ins Gesicht. „Öhm…"

„Sag nichts und halt die Klappe!" unterbrach ihn Kakuzu unfreundlich und schloss die Augen. Hidan schnaubte genervt, doch auch er schloss die Augen und obwohl er verwirrt war, döste er recht schnell weg, ohne zu merken das dunkel grüne Augen ihn nachdenklich ansahen.

Hidan befand sich noch im Reich der Träume als er unsanft wieder und wieder in die Seite getreten wurde. Er murrte müde und schlug nach dem Fuß, doch erschlug ins Leere. Immer wieder trat in der fiese Fuß, immer wieder schlug Hidan danach und immer wieder schlug er ins Leere. „Boa! Was soll der Scheiß!" schimpfte Hidan und öffnete langsam die Augen. Er sah Alles etwas verschwommen , doch langsam klärte sich seine Sicht und er sah Kakuzu, der wieder komplett vermummt war, im Schatten vor sich stehen, die Augen zusammengekniffen und Unheil verkündend. „Was willst du alter Sack von mir? Es ist noch mitten in der Nacht!" meckerte Hidan und funkelte den Älteren böse an.

„Pffff, noch mitten in der Nacht meinst du? Es ist morgens gegen sechs Uhr und ich will weiter! Ich hab entschieden das wir nach _Konohagakure no Sato_6 laufen um die größte Chance zu haben auf _Kakashi no Sharingan_ zu stoßen", erwiderte Kakuzu und Hidan schnaubte.

„Ich sagte doch mitten in der Nacht! Ja und dann haben wir auch die größte Chance auf noch mehr Konoha Nins zu stoßen die dein Kopfgeldträger unterstützen- nich das mich das stören würde", sagte Hidan großkotzig.

„Hast du grad wirklich dein Gehirn benutzt?" fragte Kakuzu ungläubig, „Ich dachte ernsthaft du hast keins."

„Bloß weil ich nicht so intelligent bin, heißt das noch lange nicht das ich kein Gehirn hab und außerdem: wozu braucht ein unsterblicher Jashinist ein so was sinnloses wie ein Gehirn? Jashin-sama wird mich leiten!" beendete Hidan seine kurze, tiefgläubige Ansprache über die offensichtliche Unwichtigkeit eines Gehirns. Kakuzu seufzte. -Es ist sinnlos mit so einer Doof Backe zu streiten!- entschied er und trat Hidan noch mal in die Seite. „Steh jetzt endlich auf, sonst bringe ich dich um!"

„Au du Sackgesicht! Lass mich in Ruhe sonst bringe ICH dich um!" gab Hidan trotzig zurück, doch er stand auf, band sich seine Sense auf den Rücken und war abmarschbereit. Kakuzu griff nach dem Geldkoffer und sie gingen zurück zum Weg. Schweigend liefen sie nebeneinander her und keiner sagte ein Wort. Hidan strengte ordentlich seine Grauenzellen an und überlegte, wieso gestern Nacht passiert war was passiert war. Wieso hatte er dieses Verlangen nach dem Geldsack gehabt? Wieso hatte er sich von ihm küssen lassen? Wieso hatte er zurückgeküsst? Und warum um Jashinswillen hatte er es schön gefunden und geseufzt? Hidan seufzte. Denken war wirklich anstrengend und er war sich sicher, dass er eine Pause von dieser neuen Aktivität brauchte, doch er wollte unbedingt eine Antwort auf die Fragen! Also hieß es: weiter Gehirnsport betreiben! Er dachte und dachte, doch ihm fiel keine Antwort ein, und so schluckte er seinen Stolz hinunter, drehte sich zu Kakuzu und fragte: „Wieso hast du mich geküsst?" Kakuzu blickte ihn erstaunt an.

„Wieso fragst du?"

„Hmmm…ich überlege schon die ganze Zeit wieso das gestern Nacht passiert ist, aber mir fällt keine Antwort ein", antwortete Hidan ernst. Kakuzu lachte.

„Das du mal dein Grips einsetzten würdest…"

„Hey! Wir haben das scheiß Thema schon durchgekaut, also hör auf damit!" meckerte Hidan genervt. „Jawohl, mein junger Herr", antwortete Kakuzu spöttisch. Hidan blieb stehen und drehte sich zu Kakuzu. „Könntest du mal ernst bleiben!" Kakuzu war erstaunt. Er hatte Hidan selten so ernst gesehen, eigentlich noch nie. Spöttisch, großkotzig, fröhlich, in Ekstase und in noch viel mehr Gemütszuständen hatte er seinen Partner gesehen, aber noch nie ernst. Das veranlasste Kakuzu Hidan ernst zu nehmen und er antwortete: „Hmm…ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber irgendwie war es so…so… ermmm…" Kakuzu wurde leicht rot, „… verführerisch." Hidan machte große Augen. Er wusste zwar, dass er sehr gut aussah, aber verführerisch? Konnte er nicht ein schmeichelhafteres Worte wie erschreckend, Furcht einflößend oder grauenvoll verwenden um ihn zu beschreiben? „Ich bin also verführerisch?" fragte Hidan, die Stimme verrucht. Kakuzu wurde rot und sah in böse an. „Treib es nicht zu weit!" wies Kakuzu ihn zurecht.

„Nicht zu weit treiben? Aber ich mach doch Garnichts", antwortete Hidan mit gespielter Unschuld. „Nein, bloß nicht", bemerkte Kakuzu sarkastisch und wollte sich wieder wegdrehen, doch Hidan packte ihn am Arm und zog in zu sich. „Vielleicht haben wir uns geküsst weil es einfach so sein sollte. Und ich hab das Gefühl es soll jetzt wieder sein…" hauchte Hidan, zog Kakuzu näher und zog ihm seine Maske herunter. Kakuzus Augen weiteten sich, doch er wehrte sich nicht und ließ es zu, das Hidan seine Lippen sanft auf seine legte.

Kakuzu fackelte nicht lange, denn Verlangen floss durch seine Venen und erwiderte den Kuss. Es war ein skurriler Anblick; eine kleinere, Silber Haarige Gestalt mit einem langen schwarzen Mantel mit weiß-roten Wolken darauf und einer großen, roten Sense auf dem Rücken küsste einen größeren vermummten Mann, der gleich gekleidet war- nur ohne Sense- mitten auf einer Landstraße. Ihre Küsse wurden wilder und Kakuzu legte seine Arme um Hidans Mitte und zog ihn noch näher. Hidan legte seiner Arme um Kakuzus Nacken und zog ihm frech sein Kopftuch herunter. Dunkel braune Haare fielen Kakuzu ins Gesicht und bedeckten die lange, große Narbe die sich von seinen Mundwickeln ausgehen über die halbe Wange auf beiden Seiten zog. Kakuzu zog Hidan langsam, ohne den Kuss zu lösen, in Richtung Bäume, da er sich wie auf dem Präsentierteller fühlte und ihm grad nicht danach war, Leute umzubringen wenn sie sie sahen. Hidan folgte ihm willig und schon bald befanden sie sich ein paar Meter im Wald. Kakuzu fand sich mit dem Rücken gegen einen Baum wieder und er drehte Hidan mit dem Rücken gegen den gleichen Baum. Er unterbrach den Kuss, denn er hatte akuten Sauerstoffmangel und musste dringend mal wieder atmen. Er stand da, während er versuchte seine Atmung zu kontrollieren, und sah Hidan an der sich schweratmend mit geschlossenen Augen gegen den Baum lehnte. Seine Hände lösten sich von Hidans Mitte und er stützte sich mit den Unterarmen, die er neben Hidans Kopf platzierte, gegen den die raue Rinde. Gebannt von Hidans halbgeöffneten Lippen, starrte er Hidan an und spürte wie eine Hand um seinen Hals wanderte und sich an dem Reißverschluss des Mantels zu schaffen machten.

Langsam öffnete Hidan den Reißverschluss bis nach unten. Der Mantel hing nun lose auf Kakuzus Schultern und Hidans Hände wanderten über Kakuzus Schritt, Bauch und Brust wieder nach oben und Kakuzu sog scharf Luft ein. Beide Hände griffen den Mantelkragen und ließen das sperrige Kleidungsstück über die Schultern nach unten fallen. Nun machte sich auch Kakuzu an Hidans Kleidung zu schaffen: eine Hand öffnete den schon halboffenen Reißverschluss bis zum Schluss und verweilten da Unten. Hidan sah Kakuzu an und dieser schien den Blick zu spüren, denn er riss sich von seinen Lippen weg und schaute Hidan in die Augen.

Was er da sah ließ seinen Puls in die Höhe schnellen und tiefere Regionen fingen an aktiv zu werden. Warum? Die violetten des Jüngeren schienen sich verdunkelt zu haben und der Blick war verführerisch und voller Lust und Verlangen. Kakuzu hatte vorgehabt Hidan nicht flachzulegen, denn der Waldboden war ja schon etwas unkomfortabel, aber der harte Waldboden würde Hidans Problem sein und er machte sich über seinen Verführer her, der nun zum Opfer von Kakuzus stürmischen Küssen wurde.

_-Kakuzu und Hidan bitten hier um etwas Privatsphäre und das respektiere ich und deswegen geht es in ein paar Stunden weiter^^-_

Es war mittlerweile später Nachmittag und Kakuzu und Hidan lagen ziemlich erschöpft am Fuße jenes Baumes wo es begann und atmeten schwer. „Für n alten Sack…hast du ziemlich…viel Ausdauer", schnaufte Hidan und Kakuzu lachte kurz. Hidan drehte seinen Kopf zu Kakuzu und sah diesen an. Kakuzu schien nachzudenken. Mit seinem Nachdenken am Ende, seufzte Kakuzu und sagte: „Wir sollten weiter." Hidan murrte, setzte sich aber stöhnend auf.

„Alter! Mein Arsch tut richtig weh!" jammerte Hidan und Kakuzu grinste.

„Selbst schuld wenn du mich praktisch nötigst." Hidan ignorierte das und griff nach seinen Boxershorts, die neben ihm lagen- zum Glück immer noch ganz. Er zog sie an und als nächstes seine Hose. Neben ihm fluchte Kakuzu, der einen Fetzten Stoff hochhielt, bei dem es sich wohl mal über sein Top hielt. Hidan lachte und Kakuzu murmelte: „Wann ist das denn passiert?" Er zuckte mit den Schultern und sah Hidan freundlich lächelnd an. dieser ahnte böses und seine Befürchtung wurde bestätigt, als Kakuzu sagte: „Da du wahrscheinlich an dem Zustand meines Kleidungsstückes schuld bist, kannst du mir ja im nächsten Dorf ein neues Kaufen." Hidan wollte wiedersprechen, verkniff es sich aber und hielt Kakuzu den Mittelfinger hin. Hidan zog sich seine Schuhe und Stulpen an und bückte sich um seinen Mantel aufzuheben- auf dem er die ganze Zeit gelegen hatte- und zog gleichen an. Als nächstes schnallte er sich seine Sense um und drehte sich zu Kakuzu um, der natürlich schon fertig war- samt Geldkoffer in der Hand. Kakuzu ging voran und Hidan folgte ihm. Als sie aus dem Waldstück hinaustraten, sahen sie ein Mädel am Wegrand sitzen. Sie hatte langes, dunkel blondes Haar und las ein Manga auf dem dieser kleine, nervige, blonde Knirps aus Konoha abgebildet war. Sie drehte sich zu ihnen um und sagte vorwurfsvoll: „He Leute! Könnt ihr euch a) n Hotelzimmer suchen und b) bitte etwas leiser sein? Ich versuche hier ein Shonen-Manga zu lesen und mir is grad nich nach Shonen-ai!" Hidan wurde rot, fing sich aber schnell und zeigte der Jugendlichen den Mittelfinger. Sie zeigte den Mittelfinger zurück und Hidan war baff. Er hatte größte Lust einen Streit anzufangen, aber Kakuzu packte ihn am Ärmel und zog ihn mit sich. Das Mädel winkte ihnen frech hinterher und rief noch: „Ich würde mir keine Mühe geben Kashi zu fangen- den kriegt ihr nie!"

„Hö? Woher weiß die Tusse das?" fragte Hidan verwirrt. Kakuzu verdrehte die Augen und zog Hidan weiter, der sich aber losriss und fauchte: „Ich kann selber laufen!" Hidan glaubte Kakuzu grinsen zu sehen, war sich aber nicht sicher. –Is das so was wie Hassliebe was wir haben?- rätselte Hidan und dachte dann noch: -Aber Hassliebe ist doch die schönste Liebe!-.

1Kakashi mit dem Sharingan 2Guten Abend 3"Entschuldigen sie bitte 4Verdammte Scheiße 5Idiot 6Das Dorf versteckt unter den Blättern

*Sich den Schweiß von der Stirn wischt* Boa, endlich fertig! Ich saß an diesem OS jez ungefähr 4 Tage und nach ca. 4000 Wörtern bin ich froh ihn fertig zu haben:) Ich hoffe er hat gefallen^^ Ich bin nich so gut im Lemon schreiben und hab es deswegen bei Lime belassen (außerdem wollt ich nich das es Adult wird…)^^ Ich hoffe die beiden sind nich zu OOC geworden….^^ Wer ist das rätselhafte Mädel am Schluss? *doof grinst und sich am Kopf kratzt* Höhö…ermm…;)


End file.
